World War III
World War III, or Third World War, was a global conflict that broke out in January 2026, after a series of various revolutions and smaller wars around the world. Several new governments had sprung up by that point, such as the new Union of Soviet Socialist Republics in Eastern Europe and Central Asia, and the Holy Roman Imperium in Central Europe. When the Imperium installed several fascist puppet governments across Europe and formed an anti-communist pact in November 2025, the USSR felt threatened, and began preparing for war. The Holy Romans did the same, and declared war on the USSR on 17 January 2026. The Holy Romans then began an invasion of Poland and France. The war was one of the bloodiest in history, with a total of roughly 350 million casualties by the end. It was largely in part due to the brutality of Holy Rome and Empire of Japan. Emperor Kronenzoren Krieg of Holy Rome initially did not have any racial intolerance, but halfway through the war, he ordered widespread genocides against various European races. He also began spreading the German race across Europe, and often used foreigners as kamikaze forces. The highest casualties were taken by the Empire of China, which lost around 80 million people, due to Japanese policy of extermination against them. Origin Recent history Around 2014—15, many governments across the globe began collapsing or reforming. It began initially with the African and Middle Eastern countries. In the Arabian Revolution, much of the population of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia rose up in a popular revolution against the House of Saud. The subsequent civil war, between the revolutionaries and the royalists, left several million dead. A deadly virus that slowly broke out earlier in 2013—14 gained ground, killing several thousand Arabs. The new state formed was initially called the Republic of Arabia, but it soon collapsed to infighting among the opposition leaders. That began another conflict known as the Arab Civil War, which was still going by 2017. The revolution nearly halted the supply of oil, which had a devastating effect on the already failing economies of the Western world. In early 2015, the Syrian government of President of Bashar Al-Assad declared victory in the Syrian Civil War, which had raged for several years against the Syrian rebels. By the end of the conflict, most of the rebels were actually foreign terrorists. After the devastating defeat, Al Qaeda and affiliates were nearly dissolved, too weakened to do any major operations. It halted their attacks on Iraq, making it a more stable state. However, by 2016, much of Africa had collapsed. Countries there were in chaos, and many wars broke out. There were so many of them that the United Nations was unable to effectively respond, and the rest of the world just referred to all of them as the "Africa War". It went on to claim the lives of 11 million people, and cut off the world from many natural resources that were present on the African continent. That, combined with the rising corruption in governments, caused global revolutions to break out almost overnight, with the first beginning in early 2017. Two of the most important ones were the monarchist revolution in Germany, which caused Emperor Krieg's rise to power, and the communist coup d'état in Russia and other Eastern European/Central Asian countries. Those caused the establishment of the Holy Roman Imperium and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. The Imperium annexed unstable countries and territories around it, including Denmark, Austria, Switzerland, and attempted to annex Belgium and the Netherlands, though those two countries resisted. The militarists in Japan came to power, forming the Empire of Japan. At the same time, around 2018, the Communist Party of China was overthrown in a popular uprising, creating the Empire of China under Emperor Yuan Hongxian. They continued the feud with the Japanese. Meanwhile, the two Koreas — North and South — united. Ironically, they progressed peacefully, unlike their neighbors. Back in Europe, Italy became a fascist state, while Romania became an empire. Nearby Hungary also became a monarchy, after a reform by the government. The United Kingdom became the British Empire once again, though it was much weaker than before. They immediately began colonizing African territories, mostly Northern and Western Africa. Italy soon did the same, and colonized parts of the Middle East. In Bulgaria, a monarchy was formed by revolutionaries, led by Tsar Alekseyev I of Bulgaria. Many European countries fell to cause. In Spain, fascists came to power and invaded nearby Portugal. It became known as the Falangist Republic of Spain. Rising tensions Declaration of war The War Begins Category:Wars Category:Events